fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Jeeves
Jeeves is a character in Fable II. He serves as Lord Lucien's butler at the beginning of the game. He greeted the Hero of Bowerstone and the Hero's sister, Rose, as children when Lucien summoned them and offered them a brief tour of Castle Fairfax, inadvertently introducing the future Hero to Garth. However, after Lucien killed Rose and supposedly killed the Hero, he went to The Spire, leaving Castle Fairfax and Bowerstone behind him. Before his departure, though, Lord Lucien fired the majority of his old staff, including Jeeves, as to ensure their silence. Ten years later, the Hero sought out Jeeves for the location of Lucien's diary. After his dismissal, he had been spending most of his time at the Cow and Corset pub in Bowerstone Market. Still angry and bitter at his former master for firing him a decade ago, the now-decidedly drunk Jeeves didn't recognize the Hero at all, probably due to his presumption that they were dead. He asked for 1,000 gold in exchange for the location of the diary, insistent that the interaction be kept secret. Once the gold is procured, Jeeves admits that he had the diaries buried by Bower Lake, hoping to "sell them one day and make a profit off the old tyrant". He planned to buy a house with the money and, after receiving it, is never seen again. Trivia *Reginald Jeeves is a character in the novels of P.G. Wodehouse. Living in England during the 1920s, Jeeves is a brilliant valet who is under the employ of a well-meaning, rich idiot named Bertie Wooster. Many works of fiction, including Fable II, pay homage to Wodehouse by naming butlers or personal servants "Jeeves". It should be noted that the original Jeeves would not, under any circumstances, accept a bribe to betray his employer, nor would he work for a man as evil as Lucien Fairfax. **Reginald Jeeves has been portrayed by a number of different actors in both television and film, but the most well-known actor to play him was Stephen Fry - who provides the voice of Reaver in Fable II and Fable III. *Upon buying Fairfax castle, the new butler will resign from his position, as his predecessor "regretfully failed to mention the dangerous nature of the position." This predecessor is most likely Jeeves. *Its seems that Jeeves' addiction to alchohol has effected his ability to spell, as the note containing the location to Lucien's diary is very well written, whereas the note containing his price, written at a much later date, is horribly misspelled (reading "One Thowsande Goldde Peeces and Notte a Panny Less!"). His speech, however, is strangely unaffected. *After giving him the money, it is possible to kill Jeeves and get your 1000 gold back, as well as 50 evil points. *Oddly, Jeeves claims he can buy a house with 1000 gold; however, the average cost of a house is at least 4000 gold. He may think this due to his alcoholism. An alternative explanation is that he may have already had at least 3000 gold to begin with. *He is much less proper when the Hero meets him again, wanting to participate with prostitutes and drinking. *After purchasing the map from Jeeves, Theresa states that he is "far too cowardly" to double-cross the Hero. *When highlited, Jeeves favourite gift is described as being The Yellow Fairy, an alcoholic beverage. jeevesherorose.jpg|Jeeves, collecting The Hero and his sister Rose to meet Sir Lucien in Fairfax Castle. Category:Fable II Characters